


What Am I Going To Do Oliver?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what am I going to do Oliver?”</p><p>Oliver turns to look at Connor’s profile. “What do you mean? You’re going to law school. You’ve got everything figured out.”</p><p>“Yeah but—but what about us?” Connor turns and Oliver can’t read his expression.</p><p>“What do mean us?” Oliver’s tone is careful; he’s too afraid to hope.</p><p>“I mean…I mean <em>us</em>. What about us?”</p><p>“I…” Oliver looks up at the sky and then back down to Connor. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Connor sits up, crosses his legs, and waits for Oliver to do the same. “I mean,” Connor begins as he reaches out to takes Oliver’s hands in his own, “what about us.” </p><p>+</p><p>A Coliver/College, Friends-to-Lovers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Going To Do Oliver?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Considerations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841386) by [sconesandtextingandmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder). 



> Prompt fill originally posted to tumblr for a college, friends-to-lovers AU. 
> 
> Author's note: I would be remiss in not pointing out that this fic was somewhat inspired by scones-and-texting-and-murder's Practical Considerations. I encourage you to check it out. It's fantastic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“So, what am I going to do Oliver?”

Oliver turns his head to look at Connor, who is still looking up at the stars. They’re spread out on an old blanket on their building’s roof, under the inky night sky. Connor’s got his arms pillowed under his head and Oliver’s resting his on a folded up jacket. They’d come up here to celebrate but their celebratory beers are still unopened by their feet near their phones, both of which are turned off. Connor’s was buzzing too much with congratulatory texts and Oliver didn’t have anyone he wanted to talk to at the moment, present company excluded of course.

Connor had gotten the big envelope from Middleton Law School today. Not the small, thanks but no thanks one. The big one. The _Congratulations Mr. Walsh we are pleased inform you_ envelope.

Connor had gotten in.

Connor is going to go to law school three states away.

Oliver had known this was coming, of course. He’d known since that first week freshman year. They’d lived on the same floor and bonded quickly over the shared experience of having a terrible roommate. They’d been spread out on the floor of Oliver’s room, almost like they were now, and were having one of those deep, philosophical discussions that college freshmen love to have.

“I’m going to go to law school at Middleton Law School,” Connor had told him.

“Where’s Middleton?” Oliver had wanted to know.

“Philly.”

“Never been. I always wanted to though,” Oliver had said and then asked, “Why there?”

Connor had let out a deep sigh. “My dad applied there when he was going to law school and got turned down.” Then, Connor had turned his head and his gaze was confident and sure as he met Oliver’s. “In four years, I’m going to get in to that school that turned him down and _he_ is going to be my very first phone call.”

Four years later and that’s exactly what happens.

However, with four years in between to work on their relationship, the call between father and son goes a lot better than eighteen-year-old Connor likely envisioned. Connor’s dad is so happy and proud and Connor blushes while they chat. Connor’s entire family is happy and proud. Oliver spends the better part of the afternoon in his room of their apartment, pretending like he wasn’t listening in on the flood of congratulatory phone calls Connor fielded from aunts and uncles and grandparents and family friends.

That night, when the phone calls have ceased but Connor is still walking around with that dazed look on his face, Oliver drags him out to celebrate with their friends.

Dinner is great. Connor can’t stop smiling through the meal and Oliver keeps staring at Connor when he thinks no one else is watching. He’s trying to memorize how happy Connor looks in this moment. He wants to capture it, bottle up the smile on Connor’s face to pull out in years to come when he thinks back on this night and this marvelous man.

After dinner, they head out for drinks but the bar is too loud with too many people crowded around. They keep losing each other in the mass and can’t hear each other over the beat of the music. Exasperated, Connor pulls out is phone, even though they are standing right next to each other, and simply texts _Let’s go home._

So home they go. Too restless and excited, Oliver pulls the quilt off the back of the couch and Connor grabs some beer out of the fridge and they head up the fire escape without a word said between them. Spreading the quilt out, they lay down and talk about everything and nothing at all. Oliver doesn’t think at all about how close Connor is or how easy it would be to reach out and touch. Slip his hand into Connor’s. Nudge his foot against Connor’s own. Lean his head over to press his temple against Connor’s shoulder. No, thinking like that could get him in trouble.

“What are you gonna do, Oliver?” Connor had asked moments earlier.

“I don’t know,” Oliver replied. He hasn’t heard from any of the jobs he’s applied to. The thought of moving back in with his parents after college gives him a stomachache. He supposes he could apply for grad school but he’s already missed so many application deadlines. But all of those are just cover. The worst thing about the future is that, in a few months, Connor isn’t going to be just a few steps away when Oliver wakes up. They aren’t going to fight over the shower in the morning or argue over whose turn it is to do the dishes. Connor isn’t going to be there to help him find his glasses when they slip off his dresser and he isn’t going to be around to help Connor when he starts doubting himself. Connor isn’t going to go grocery shopping with him and sneak sugary cereal into the cart and Oliver isn’t going to be around to mix kale into Connor’s morning smoothies to make sure he gets enough iron. They just—they just aren’t going to be _them_ anymore. “I guess I’ll find a job.”

“You could stay here,” Connor says. “Find a job on campus. Get a roommate. Isn’t Curtis staying in town?”

Oliver just shakes his head. Curtis is great and everything but Oliver can’t live in that apartment without Connor. He can’t stay on campus without Connor. He just…can’t.

“So, what am I going to do Oliver?”

Oliver turns to look at Connor’s profile. “What do you mean? You’re going to law school. You’ve got everything figured out.”

“Yeah but—but what about us?” Connor turns and Oliver can’t read his expression.

“What do mean us?” Oliver’s tone is careful; he’s too afraid to hope.

“I mean…I mean _us_. What about us?”

“I…” Oliver looks up at the sky and then back down to Connor. “I don’t understand.”

Connor sits up, crosses his legs, and waits for Oliver to do the same. “I mean,” Connor begins as he reaches out to takes Oliver’s hands in his own, “what about us.” Connor brings Oliver’s hands up and kisses his knuckles. “I mean that you…you’re my best friend but I’m also a little bit in love with you and now—well now if I ruin everything with this then we only have to be civil for a few more months.” Connor tries to joke a little with that but Oliver has never felt less like laughing in his entire life and doesn’t even crack a smile so Connor juts keeps going. “What I’m trying to say is that Oliver I—I’m in love with you.” He swallows hard after he says it. “I love you and I can’t—I mean I think about going there and not being with you and it just—it just makes me not want to go. And if you don’t feel the same that’s fine—I mean, I’ll get over it but I just couldn’t—can’t think about going without telling you and I just—”

Oliver cuts Connor’s ramble off with a kiss. At first it’s hesitant and light, testing the waters, making sure this is okay. Then Connor open’s his mouth and lets out something almost could be a sob before knuckling his hands in Oliver’s hair, tilting Oliver’s head back a little and taking it deeper. It’s all teeth and tongues and biting and wet.

“I love you.” Oliver says, hiding his face in Connor’s neck when it all gets too be too much. This is moving so quickly and is so much more than he had ever hoped for. “Connor, I—” He lifts his gaze to meet Connor’s. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years.”

"Ollie. I love you too." Connor trails a reverent finger over Oliver’s cheek, “We were so stupid.”

“So stupid,” Oliver echoes and they grin, wide and giddy at each other.

“So,” Connor says as he pulls Oliver in close again. “You still want to go to Philly?

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
